


i wish you luck!

by ahchuwo



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, actually i was just bored so, and i saw a prompt somewhere, i wrote something, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/ahchuwo
Summary: honestly tf is this messy sad attempt of fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly tf is this messy sad attempt of fluff

          Sujeong was fixing her hair at the bus stop, using her compact mirror that she has loved. It has been a must-need for someone who was always hurrying like her. She woke up a tad bit late, which made her rush her morning once again. She promises to sleep earlier each night but her sleep schedule is really hard to fix, especially with the job she has. Sujeong can’t wait until the project proposal is over so she could use all the rejected papers as her tissues to wipe away her tears.

          The bus was still nowhere in sight, so Sujeong stomps her foot lightly to try and get rid of the numbness away. She hasn’t even reached her workplace yet her stilettos are already killing her. “Stupid dress code,” she mumbled, smoothing the small creases in her skirt. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a man running towards her direction, which effectively made her look his way. He looked like he was running late, too. Hair messy, buttons not aligned properly, stuffed papers in his messenger bag. _‘Definitely running late.”_ Sujeong thought.

          Sujeong saw the bus approaching and stood up from her seat. It looked like the man noticed it too as he tried to finish his tie, which looked really sloppy from Sujeong’s perspective. She could’ve easily did his tie, she could’ve told him about his mismatched buttons, she could’ve helped him with his papers, so she gnawed on her lower lip as her conscience started kicking in.

          Inching closer to him, she tapped his shoulder lightly before pointing his tie. “May I?” she asked, and the other, though looking like a dear caught in the headlights, just nodded. Sujeong removed the mess of knots and did his tie cleanly in one try. She also used the chance to show him her mirror, effectively informing him of the big mess that is his own self.

          As the bus stopped in front of them, the two went in, standing at the back while waiting for someone to leave their seat. The man wasted no time in trying to fix his attire, shyly unbuttoning his shirt to match it to their respective holes. Sujeong snorted and raised her purse up to his chest in an attempt to cover him, and he responded with a short laugh.

          Sujeong first heard his voice when he asked for her mirror so he could fix his hair. Sujeong thought his voice sounded cute, a bit deeper than the usual male voice, but not too deep. He also has adorable canines, and a well-defined face. He was also pretty tall, about a head taller than her. He gave her back the mirror, thanking her for it and how she helped him with the tie earlier. “You’re welcome, it’s honestly not a bother.” She answered, still smiling.

          “I’m Mingyu, by the way. I didn’t quite get your name?” _Mingyu_. Sujeong thought his name sounded cute, too. “Of course you wouldn’t, I haven’t even gave it.” With a cheeky grin, she extended her arm for a formal handshake, and Mingyu gladly took it. “I’m Sujeong.” There was a comfortable silence that surrounded them after while they stood next to each other.

          The man looked out of the window, noticing that his stop is next. With a frown, he turned his attention back to Sujeong, who mirrored his frown. “Something wrong?” She asked, and he replied with a slight shake of his head. “My stop’s here. We’ll meet again.” He said, his voice not wavering for even a bit, as if he was so sure that they will meet again. As he was about to walk away, Sujeong noticed a part of his hair at the back which was still messy. She reached out for it and patted it down, causing Mingyu to look back at her.

          “It’s nothing. I wish you luck!” With a timid smile, Mingyu got off the bus and into a tall looking building. Sujeong saw his papers beforehand, and it was all copies of his resume and important documents. No wonder he looked nervous and fidgety. Sujeong hoped that they would really meet again, she wanted to know if he got his job or not. Or is that really all?

          Sujeong can’t believe her own self, crushing on someone she just met. Maybe it was his voice, or his canines. Yes, probably the canines. Oh well, at least her morning for today had a great start.


End file.
